Double Entendre
by Yami's Girl 117
Summary: While eavesdropping on the girls, Denny learns about the unexpected visit Vaughn paid to Chelsea the night before.Unfortunately for him, he discovers that it wasn't Vaughn's ONLY surprise. CXV one-shot.


**Ok, so here's another one shot for all you people. I don't expect it to be as popular as my other one, "A Whole Years Worth," mainly because I threw this together in a couple hours. I have many other one shots, including DUN DUN DUN! an M rated ChelseaXVaughn. That's half written, and I wnt to get my facts right before I post it.**

**Wrote half of this while listening to Pink Floyd's The Wall. Good stuff. If you haven't listened/watched it I suggest you do. It's a masterpiece.**

**I don't own anything Harvest Moon related, or anything else mentioned.**

~~~o~~~

_**This is dedicated to the pervert deep inside every person.**_

* * *

It was a quiet evening at the diner, with Denny and Julia as the only customers. Denny would have taken a seat with her, but remembered that he hadn't showered after bringing in his catch. He found it strange that she didn't like fish...well, he found it strange that anyone could dislike it. He took a deep sigh and looked at the clock. Vaughn would be arriving in ten minutes. Denny wondered why his cowboy friend asked to meet him at the diner at noon instead of at dinner time, like usual.

'Maybe he's busy tonight or something.'

Suddenly, the door opened, and in flash, Chelsea and Natalie flew in. They sat down at the table Julia currently occupied and immediately began talking.

"Ok. I want EVERY detail of what happened last night." Julia said.

"Well," Chelsea began, looking at the menu that was placed on the table "Vaughn came over last night, completely unexpected. He seemed like he was in a really good mood, and began to kiss me."

Denny couldn't help but listen into the conversation. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it if they were in the same room, could he?

"We went over and sat on my bed, and we kept kissing, and he kept telling me how much he loved me and all." A light blush was visible on Chelsea's face, as she paused a minute to order from the menu.

Denny's pet bird, Kuu hopped off his shoulder, and walked over to the bar, where Nick began cooking the girl's meals. Denny laughed as Kuu jumped in the air to catch the small piece of food Nick threw to him. He took a sip out of his glass, and continued to listen as the girls started talking again.

"So, then what happened?" Natalie asked, prompting Chelsea to continue with the story.

"Well, then he pulled it out."

The sound of a person choking was heard through the room, interrupting the girl's conversation. Chelsea quickly whispered something out of earshot before shouting over to the choking fisherman.

"Are you ok, Denny?"

He nodded his head at her as he tried to compose himself. Letting out a few coughs, he thought about the phrase that sent him into the fit. It was shocking to hear such a thing, ESPECIALLY about the moody, anti-social animal dealer. Sure, he and Denny considered each other close friends, but they never got into any of THOSE details.

"How big was it?"

Denny gave a funny look after hearing Julia ask that question.

'Why would she wanna know about that?' He thought to himself, finding it strangely disgusting that Julia would want to know that about her own cousin.

"It was huge! I mean, I've never seen one as big as it. I'd had to have been at least 12 inches long. It was breathtaking; I was practically drooling in ecstasy over it."

"What about the..."

"Oh, that was big too. I was surprised with that as well." She answered.

Denny couldn't believe what he was hearing. One thing after another shocked him, surprised him, and even made him a little jealous.

Natalie spoke up this time. "Did he put anything on it?"

"No. He couldn't find one on the island. He tried asking Chen, but he said he didn't have any for one that size. So he's gonna go back to the city for it, obviously they'd have them in that size."

"Then what happened after that?" Julia anxiously asked her.

"Well, he let me hold it for a while. It had this strange smell to it and was a little sticky. I asked him why, and he said the smell was natural and that it would air out, especially since it wasn't cooped up anymore. And th-"

"I know why it was sticky!" Julia giggled, as she interrupted Chelsea.

"He was trying to get it ready for tonight in his room. I walked in on him cursing, because it was giving him a hard time. It wouldn't come out the way he wanted, so he just gave up and said that he was gonna have a specialist look at it."

"Well, he doesn't have to do that. It's fine the way it is." Chelsea said to them.

Julia laughed again and spoke. "Oh Chelsea, let him do what he wants. You know how stubborn he is."

Chelsea shrugged her shoulders, and gave out a small laugh as well.

Natalie piped in again, lightly shoving Julia. "Stop laughing so she can go on! Goddess, Julia."

Julia immediately stopped her laughing, giving Chelsea her full attention.

"Well, go on. Then what happened?"

Chelsea put a finger to her chin, recalling the events that had happened next.

"Well, not much. We talked for a little bit about next week. He's really excited to do this, you could tell by looking at him. Of course YOU guys will never see that."

The girls began giggling again, while Denny sat there shell-shocked, wishing he had never listened in on the conversation.

"Eventually, he and I fell asleep on my bed, that's why he didn't go back to your place, Julia. In the morning, he put everything back into his pants, saying that he'd be back the day before he normally comes to the islands, to do it officially."

Denny sat there in silence, watching the girls giggle once again. If the laws of nature would have allowed it, his jaw would have been on the floor, his eyes bulging out of his head, and his brain turned to mush.

"Denny…git yourself together man, you look like ya seen a ghost." A deep southern, drawl brought Denny back from his stupor. He turned to see Vaughn standing next to his chair, arms crossed and hat covering his face.

"I-i…uh, hi Vaughn, how's your dick bee- I mean day! How's your DAY been?" Denny obviously couldn't take his mind off the conversation he had just witnessed, with his eyes, unbeknownst to him, staring at Vaughn's crotch.

The cowboy gave the fisherman a strange look, before putting a gloved hand into his pocket.

'I gotta show ya somethin'" He said to the other man.

"NO, VAUGHN, I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR EPIC PE-" Denny's shouting was silenced, when he saw Vaughn pull out a blue feather and a rather large diamond.

Vaughn gave him another strange look before continuing.

"I just wanted to ask ya if you'd be the best man at my wedding. I proposed to Chelsea last night. I figured you'd come back with me to the city, so while one of us rents the tuxedos, the other could git this rock placed into a band."

Denny's jaw dropped once again, while his face turned a bright red. He turned to look at the girls, who were laughing their asses of at him. Denny quickly stood up, stammering out a 'Sure' and that he had to go home to take care of something. In an instant, he was out the door, leaving Vaughn standing there, confused as to what exactly happened. Chelsea came up and stood next to him, standing on her tippy toes to give him a peck on the lips.

"What happened to him?" He asked, returning the favor by giving his fiancé a deeper kiss.

"Let's just say that Denny will never eavesdrop again."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
